


Fudge.

by Lyra_Kero



Series: Do You See a Clue? [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And he looks up to Lance, Famous Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Humor, I can't believe I never looked for that tag omg, Lance hosts Blues Clues, M/M, Ren is a pure child, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyra_Kero/pseuds/Lyra_Kero
Summary: Lance has thousands, maybe millions, of children watching his show so he knows he has to watch what he says. Unfortunately, there's always that time you're not paying attention... but Ren is.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Do You See a Clue? [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1208634
Comments: 22
Kudos: 197





	Fudge.

**Author's Note:**

> -tips my hat- Hello. Had this in the works for a while. Hope y'all enjoy it.
> 
> Fun fact: I looked up Leap Years and actually counted. For this fic, Shiro's 32 because that felt like a good age for him, idk...
> 
> (also it's not related to the title or anything, but I've had Lion by (G)I-DLE on loop for a while so you know, you should give it a listen too if you want)

Ren woke up, yawning as he bundled under his blanket. He could hear his uncle Keith in the kitchen, laughing and talking. He could hear Lance’s voice speaking back, just as happy and joyful. He smiled, allowing that and the smell of bacon to pull him out of bed.

Uncle Keith only ever made bacon when Lance stayed over. Ren was working on a way to convince him to stay over _forever_.

He peered around the corner into the kitchen, smiling as he watched Lance dance along to the radio, humming and singing along. The first time he saw Lance unkempt was a shock. Before then he’d always seen Lance dressed cleanly, hair perfect and he was energetic. Lance was still energetic, but when he was wearing sleep clothes, baggy pants and messy shirts it felt… homely. He’d heard his Papa say that word, once, about his Daddy. His hair was crazy with curls that swept one way and another instead of neatly in place, barely a lock out of line.

Ren wasn’t sure which Lance he liked to see more.

Lance spun around, smiling bright as uncle Keith laughed, carefully pulling the bacon off the stove top. He swept behind him, kissing his cheek before heading towards the cabinets to pull out some plates. Ren couldn’t make out quite what they were saying, but it sounded like the two were planning out a date together. He did, however, make out when Lance turned back to Keith, excitedly talking about some movie that he wanted to take his boyfriend to, and the exaggerated movement caused one of the plates to fall to the ground, shattering.

" _Fuck_!" Lance stumbled, raising a leg. Keith wheeled around.

“Are you alright?” he asked, though Lance waved him back.

“Fine! Just, uh, barefooted and surrounded by glass. Ceramic?” the taller man muttered, delicately trying to find where he could move. “Feet killers…”

“I’ll go get the broom.” Keith turned around, seeing Ren peering into the kitchen. “Ren, stay out. There’s a broken plate.”

Ren listened, patiently standing outside the kitchen as his uncle pulled on some shoes and grabbed a broom and dustpan. Lance had managed to lean back against the countertop so he wasn’t off balance and smiled over to Ren. “Sorry, did we wake you?”

“Kind of. But it’s okay.”

About that time, uncle Keith came back and began to carefully clean up the broken plate pieces. Once it was deemed safe in the kitchen, Ren was allowed inside (after he brushed his teeth) and the three sat down and ate happy and content.

“Fuck!” Shiro and Adam both jolted, eyes wide as they looked to each other.

“Did you..” Shiro narrowed his eyes and Adam scoffed.  
“You’re the one who cursed like a sailor.” he grumbled, before the two hurried off to their sons room, seeing him laying on the ground, coloring like he had been when they last checked on him.

“Ren.” Adam said, “Are you okay?”  
“Yeah.” their child pouted. “I accidentally used the wrong color, though.” He held up the picture where Elsa stood in front of a wintery background, her dress purple.

Adam sighed as Shiro stepped over, kneeling down. “Ren, that word you used,”

“What word?” Ren blinked, lowering his coloring book. “Oh, fuck?” He smiled, unaware of his parents’ internal recoil.

“Yes, that word.” Shiro kept his voice steady, aware of Adam’s shaking behind him. He didn’t have to look back, he knew his husband was trying not to laugh. “You.. shouldn’t say that word.”

“Why not?” Ren tilted his head to the side.

“Well,” Shiro finally looked over his shoulder, gaze narrowed as he silently told Adam that _he was having this conversation too, dammit_ , “Those words are for grown ups.”

“You never say it.” his son sat up straighter, tapping his crayon against his knee. “If it's for grown ups, how come you don’t say fuck?”

Bless him, Adam attempted to cover his snort of laughter by coughing into his fist. He finally walked over, kneeling next to Shiro.

“We don’t say fuck,” Shiro looked over at him, eyes wide, “because we don’t want you hearing it and saying it.”

“Oh.” Ren blinked, “okay.” he looked down to his coloring book, picking up the purple crayon and began to finish coloring Elsa’s dress. “I won’t say fuck anymore.”

Adam smiled, hearing his husband groan quietly. “Good. Thank you, Ren.”

“You’re welcome, papa!” their child finished coloring Elsa’s dress and reached for a bright pink, coloring in her hair.

“By the way,” Shiro began to stand up, “where did you hear that word?”

“Uncle Keith’s house.” Ren said, not looking up. Shiro didn’t say anything else, but left his son’s room. Adam sighed, sending out a silent prayer to Keith before Shiro ultimately murdered him to death.  
“Hey, Ren, mind if I color this page over here?”

“Sure!”

In Keith’s defense, when his brother first called he had been in a movie theater, unable to answer it. It was turned off, anyway, so you know. He didn’t even know. When he checked his phone afterwards and saw six missed calls from Shiro and one voicemail Keith did what any rational thinking adult would do.

He ignored it.

He kept his phone on silent, promptly ignoring any other calls that Shiro might make as he and Lance proceeded to bum around the mall, trying on clothes, teasing one another, then going to the aquarium and marveling at fish (Keith also marveled at how Lance took to being recognized by a few children like it was second nature), and feeding the stingrays. Keith even took it in stride when one got overly excited and splashed disgusting salt water up at him and into his mouth.

Shiro was beyond furious. He was continuing to call his brother, and he _knew_ the little shit was ignoring him.  
“He’s probably on a date with Lance.” Adam told him, looking over his shoulder as he cooked dinner. “It was probably a slip of the tongue, it happens.”

“I still have a right to be mad about this.” Shiro grumbled, “I’m more mad about him not answering.” He hit redial as his brother’s voicemail popped up again. _“Hey, this is Keith--”_

“Just let it go, Elsa.” his husband teased, holding out a spoon. “Come try this and tell me what you think.”

“You just want me to eat it so I’ll get distracted.” Shiro didn’t even look up. “I’ll try this one last time.”

“And if he doesn’t answer, let it go.” Adam shook his head. “You’re making this into a huge deal.”

“It is a huge deal!” Shiro looked over as he heard the phone ring. “Our son heard my brother curse and repeated it! We’re lucky that we caught it now and he didn’t swear at daycare.”

He paused, hearing the line _finally_ picked up. He was vaguely aware of his son entering the kitchen, asking if he could have a taste, blissfully unaware of his other father’s meltdown.

Before Shiro could say anything, however, Lance was talking. “What the _FUCK_ do you want?!” somewhere in the background he heard Keith’s voice but not what he was saying.

Shiro blinked, “L...Lance?”

“We are very busy right now, please kindly fuck off thank you!” Lance said, his voice a lot calmer. “Keith will call you once he’s available.” He could just barely make out what his brother was saying now, and felt the blood rush to his face.  
 _“Like hell I’m going to be available, put the phone down and get back over here.”_

Shiro quickly hung up, setting his phone down harder than intended.

“Takashi?” Adam looked over, “Is everything alright, dear?”

“I think I know why Keith wasn’t answering me.” Shiro said, going over to the fridge and looked inside. He found the beer he was looking for and pulled it out. “Jesus fucking Christ…”

“Papa! Daddy said fuck!” Ren shouted from beside Adam. “Daddy’s not a grown up! Uncle Keith says he’s only eight!”

“I’ll have to make sure he’s punished, then.” Adam said, handing their son a spoonful of food, which the child happily took with a “thank you!”.

Shiro just turned and left the kitchen as his husband laughed.


End file.
